


[Podfic] Third Time's...the Charm?

by Beth H (bethbethbeth), sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corgis, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint are transformed into corgis...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Third Time's...the Charm?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Third Time's...the Charm?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695630) by [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H). 



Length: 00:04:42

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Third%20Time%27s...the%20Charm.mp3) (4.4 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Third%20Time%27s...the%20Charm.m4b) (2.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
